1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting jewels in certain objects for ornamental purposes, particularly setting jewels in objects of plastic or the like in a firm and sure manners.
2. Description of Related Art
Jewel setting methods are shown for instance in Japanese Utility Models 62-9,914(A) and 63-191,916(A).
In the former publication a through hole is made in a metal object; the inner wall of the through hole is enlarged circumferentially at a level just below the top circumference of the through hole, thus forming a circumferential seat; a jewel is inserted in the through hole until its girdle is put on the circumferential seat; and the top circumference of the through hole is hammered to extend and overhang the jewel, thus holding the jewel by its bezel.
In the latter publication a through hole is made in a metal object; the through hole is enlarged around its top circumference; a jewel is put in the through hole; and the enlarged circumference of the through hole is pressed against the bezel of the jewel, thus holding the jewel by its bezel.
These jewel setting methods require the hammering or pressing of the metal object around the opening in which the jewel is inserted, and therefore, these methods cannot be applied to objects of materials other than metals. Also, minute, precise works are required in setting jewels in metal objects, and accordingly the working efficiency is lowered, and the jewel-setting cost is high.
In setting jewels in plastic, adhesives are used to fix jewels in the holes made in such non-metal objects. Such adhesives, however, are liable to lose adhesion with age. It may happen that jewels fall out from the holes of an object when subjected to an impact, as for instance when the object falls on the floor.
Therefore, there has been an increasing demand for efficiently setting jewels in objects of plastic and other materials.